Blood's Thicker Than Water
by haleyelizabeth
Summary: When Lillian Murphy gets the job at the Las Vegas Crime Lab the last thing she expected to was fall in love. Now she's finding herself in making friends (and enemies) in the workplace, solving seemingly-impossible mysteries in the lab, and walking into dangerous situations that could potentially put her entire new life at risk. O/C


**Title: Blood's Thicker Than Water**

**Author: haleyelizabeth**

**Characters: the entire cast of the original CSI (Vegas) and O/C**

**Rating: 'T'**

**Summary: Lily's new to the job and has just started working in the Vegas Crime lab. She wasn't exactly to receive the attention she did, let alone fall in love, but her new life quickly picks up once she realizes that there's more than just office work involved with piecing together a crime. **

**Setting: Vegas / same setting as the television show**

**Warning(s): Shit gets intense yo. Some stuff blows up, things might get gruesome; I don't really know it's CSI use your imagination haha.**

**Disclaimer: Remotely stereotypical scenario where an original character is introduced to a new plot-line based around he falling in love with one of the television show characters**

**Author's Note: I wrote this a longggg time ago and personally I can't stand proof-reading so there may or may not be some errors and parts where you're going to question "huh why did she write it like that" BUT I plan on updating this story soon so I hope you can put up with me!**

**Mood: overly-full of pizza**

**Listening to: Marianas Trench for the past two weeks lulz**

* * *

Chapter #1 - 

All heads turned. She was new to the job; you'd expect her to be nervous. She was, but she didn't show it for an instant. All everyone saw walking down the hall of the Las Vegas crime scene investigation lab was a petite girl with blonde hair that fell down the small of her back in shiny waves. She was dressed in black pants and a blue blouse that brought out her eyes. She was hoping inside that the outfit would make her look older than she was, and make up for the fact that her first name reminded her solely of her teenage-self.

At twenty-one, Lillian Murphy had gotten her first job working in the field she had wanted since high school: Forensics. Speaking of high school, Lily had graduated at just seventeen and gone straight to college for four years to get her bachelor's degree in forensics. And here she was, flying straight into her first job working in both the lap and field. If only she could find the Dr. Langston, who'd she'd been told would show her around the workplace. This controlled cover-up would only last so long before the fact that she was lost and no real clue where to go was plastered all over her face.

Ah, screw it. If she waited any longer to ask someone for directions, she'd be late for her first day, which was semi-worse that being embarrassed on her first day, at least in her mind.

Finding someone she deemed nice by the looks of her, Lily meet eyes with a strawberry blonde and smiled. "Um, hi." She started. "I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of Dr. Langston's office?"

Sure enough, the lady, who looked to be in her late-forties, smiled back at Lily and said, "Sure. It's down this hall to the right. He should be in there."

"Alright, thanks."

Lily almost went to walk away when the woman asked, "Are you new here?"

Ah, the inevitable question Lily had been preparing herself for.

She saw her studying her clothes &took the time to analyze hers as well. By the looks of it, they'd be working in the same department.

"Yeah." She smiled a little. "I'm Lillian Murphy. But Lily's good."

She held out a hand for a formal introduction. "Catherine Willows, grave supervisor."

Suddenly Lily felt awkward for not having a title after her name. Obviously this lady had more experience than her and she shifted her weight on her feet, feeling as though she should do something more in her presence.

Catherine's cool tone made her suddenly more comfortable and she eased up.

"Nice to meet you. I feel a lot better at least knowing someone's name."

Catherine almost laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll fit right in around here."

Lily wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that, but she took it as a compliment. _I hope you're right_, Lily thought to herself as she made her way down the hall after a smile and a "thanks again."

Catherine continued down the hall and walked into the evidence analysis part of the lab where Nick Stokes was typing something into a computer. "You see the new girl yet?" Nick took his eyes off the screen and looked up at her. "We have a new girl?"

Willows smiled. "Don't give me that, Nicky. Everyone's neck just about breaks when she walks by them." He smiled, caught as usual.

"Well maybe I did happen to see someone unfamiliar cross these paths."

There was a noise from the doorway where Sara Sidle had been listening. She walked in and plopped a manila folder down on Nick's desk. "Well, being pretty won't get her very far here." She sniffed. "Here are those files I said I would get you."

"Thanks." Nick mentioned, picking them up to flip through them. He looked up, a sly look on his face. "And I beg to differ." Catherine was smiling with her arms crossed from the other side of the room and Sara rolled her eyes in a rather un-amused manner before leaving the room.

"What'd I say?" Nick asked. Catherine shrugged and laughed. "Nothing out of the ordinary for you, that's for sure."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN okay just kidding that wasn't all that exciting but I promise it picks up! I'll update this pretty soon! Thanks for reading!**

**3 Haley**


End file.
